


Take A Chance

by ZWorld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Bittersweet, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Confessions, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Mentions of Erwin Smith/ Mike zacharias, Mentions of Jean Kirstein/ Mikasa Ackerman, Mentions of Levi/ Mikasa's Mom, Pining Eren Yeager, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day, Widowed Levi, lying, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Returning home for the first time in ten years, Eren Yeager spots Mikasa’s widowed father, Levi Ackerman, at a local nightclub on Valentine’s night. With too many love martinis in his system and hopes of Levi not recognising him, he tries his luck of finally getting into the pants of the man he’d crushed on for years.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 63
Kudos: 608





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm quite late on the Valentine's Day perspective, but I had such a hard time finishing this one!
> 
> This fanfic is completely unbeta'd, so you will probably find mistakes and I apologise for that! I haven't written ereri in quite some time, so hopefully I pulled it off! It was a lot of fun to get back into their relationship either way!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The music was deafeningly loud. The bass was pumping, vibrating the floor underneath his feet. The heat inside was incredibly warm compared to the chilly night outside. The flashing red lights didn’t help the young man’s vision as he and his friend weaved through the crowds to one of the bars the nightclub offered. 

The club was packed that night. As it should, being that it was not only a Friday but also Valentine’s Day. The music playing were all timeless romantic classics. The lights were an ombre of reds and pinks with floating heart disco balls lingering about. Couples could be seen whichever way the young man would look. And, even as he and his friend reached the bar and took a seat, it was hard to miss the small advertisements of special Valentine’s Day cocktails and martinis. 

“What can I get for you, gentlemen?” The bartender asked over the music.

Taking a quick glimpse at the Valentine’s Day specials and thinking, _why the fuck not,_ Eren replied. “One love martini.”

“My god,” Jean snickered beside him. “I’ll have the same.”

When the bartender took their money and carried on making the drinks, Jean brushed his shoulder against Eren, looking at the plastic pamphlet of the martinis and cocktails and commented, “Love martinis; it’ll make you love drunk enough for a night of debauched fun. Really going for the romantics tonight aren’t they?” 

“Why not? Sounds like a better time than binge eating chocolates alone all night,” Eren remarked, smiling playfully. “In saying that, I still can’t _believe_ Mikasa allowed you to come with me tonight.” 

Jean shrugged, hand sweeping through his blonde hair. “She’s got to teach an early class tomorrow and with our plans next week, there’s not much time for romance tonight.” 

“True.” Eren nodded. “Unless she just wanted you to get out of her hair for once since you always go big or go home.”

“God, no way man, she loves it when I go big,” Jean protested. “It’s more like… She wants us to have quality time together.” He paused, looking away from Eren for a short while being replying, “It’s nice to see again, after all this time.” 

Eren could’ve sworn there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Although, that could’ve been the nightclub’s lingering heat or the flashing lights. Either way, Eren smiled brilliantly and thanked the bartender when he passed on the drinks. 

It really had been a long time since he’d seen Jean. Or, anyone that he’s grown up with. After living overseas since the day he started university, Eren hadn’t been back. Sure, Jean, Mikasa, and their other friends and family had visited from time to time, but even then, it’s been a decent six years since he’s met up with anyone. 

After being gone from America for nearly ten years; it felt surreal to be back and to hear all the lingering accents around him. His friends all noted that his own voice sounded different as well. Even the choice in music and the taste of alcohol and food was different on his tongue. It was exciting nevertheless and it felt good to be in a place he once called home. 

What finally brought him back was Jean and Mikasa’s wedding. It was still a week away, so he was trying to enjoy his two and a half week vacation back in his homeland. In between being fitted for tuxedos and planning things with Jean and the other groomsmen, he’d been so busy that he hadn’t managed to visit his step brother, parents or his childhood house that they still lived in. From the moment he got there on Monday, he had a packed schedule. With only another week and half left, he wasn’t too sure if he’d get round to even seeing them except for at the wedding itself. 

It was fine, though. It’d been nice to see his friends again in real life. It came with a few surprises that he never saw on the photos they shared on social media, such as how tall Jean and Connie had gotten and how short Armin had stayed. Or just how beautiful Mikasa really was, especially when she tried on her wedding dress for Eren to see. 

Being back brought a lot of memories too. Whenever there was a chance, the group of friends would laugh over their silly moments they had during middle and high school. They’d also retell stories from their college experiences, being as Eren was the only one that ditched and ran across the world for his future. More so for his sanity and to get away from his pressing father, than anything else. It brought unwanted feelings too, such as remembering the man he liked more than he should have when he was younger. The photos that Jean and Mikasa had up on their walls in their apartment was more than enough to bare, even if they were fascinating to see. The memories and want they brought back had Eren tripping whenever he had the chance to think.

Which goes to show when after an hour into their visit in the club and having drunk a handful of martinis, Eren thought he was hallucinating when someone in particular caught his eye. Jean didn’t seem to have noticed or cared for his sudden distraction and kept talking away about some movie as Eren took in the sight. Down the long bar top sat a man Eren would always recognise in a split second. It was a face that he’d never be able to forget. 

It was a bit hard to see the details considering he sat so far away and the lighting was poor. But, without a doubt, that was Mikasa’s dad, Levi, with elbows leaning onto the bench top as he was talking to others. Eren could barely recognise the people. They looked much older than the last time he saw them. Even the man who held his interest seemed to have changed somewhat. 

Seeing Levi with the same hairstyle and still in a suit brought in such a large wave of nostalgia, he almost drowned in the feeling of it. He’d never forget the day Levi moved in next door with Mikasa and her mother. Eren was still only seven back then; more fascinated over their newness than what would later grow into a crush once he hit puberty. 

Luckily Mikasa and Eren were fast friends that lasted into their high school years and then some. Eren always took up the opportunity to stay at Mikasa’s house for dinner and to sleepover. Even happily agreed to do chores such as grooming their garden and cleaning their pool during the summer months, just to see more of Levi in the evenings and weekends.

To Eren, it didn't matter that Levi was at least _twenty_ years older and happily married to a _woman_. Nor the fact that he was Mikasa’s dad. A hot dad, especially. One that Eren would fantasize about every night once he discovered how good it felt to touch his own cock. Nothing could ever get in the way of his crush or hormones. 

It had been so obvious, what with his hungry looks and awful stuttering whenever speaking with Levi, that it became a joke among his friends. Mikasa hated it at the beginning but even she eventually turned a blind eye to it when realising nothing will ever come out of it. Eren wouldn’t confess and there was no way Levi would ever reciprocate his feelings, no matter how much it hurt him. 

Eren’s feelings never truly went away for the man either. Sure, they dwindled into small specs of something or another, but never left him. Moving across the world helped, no matter how painful that goodbye had been. 

Eren’s heart ached when two years later, Mikasa’s mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and with a year of fighting and chemo, had passed away slowly in her most loved ones arms. Eren had such regrets of never flying back home to attend that funeral. He blamed it on the guilt. For loving a man that had been so happy and never appreciating Mikasa’s kind mother. Eren had privately cried over how she always took good care of him. How both Levi and her always loved him like he were their own. How they always offered Eren a safe space whenever he’d argue with his father. And yet, he did such vile things at the time she was alive. Such as dreaming up stories of where Levi would leave her to be with him, or of being fucked by Levi while she was still at work. And then there were his actions, like the amount of times Eren had sneaked into their bedroom to smell Levi’s cologne or when he’d purposely tried to touch Levi’s hands and arms in the most seductive ways.

He still sent his condolences, his excuses, and promises to Mikasa that he’ll make it up to her someday. And with that, he tried to keep moving forward. Eren participated in other relationships, but Levi was always still there in the back of his mind on lonely nights, wondering if the man was still grieving or whether he was moving on. He never got any updates. Levi didn’t have any social media and Mikasa rarely spoke of him or shared photos with him in it. The first time Eren even saw Levi was when Mikasa had shared her college graduation picture. The next, her engagement party that took place the year prior. 

Those two photos had been proof enough that Levi was aging deliciously. Only to be reassured when Eren first stepped a foot into Mikasa and Jean’s apartment and saw all the family photos. And finally, to be confirmed as he sat in that nightclub, of all places. 

Eren didn’t think Levi was at an age or the kind of man to be in such a place. Considering Levi’s only daughter’s wedding was the following weekend, shouldn’t he have been at home and inviting her over? Maybe he was celebrating with his friends? Unless they were out and about, helping Levi reclaim his love life. Which with the way Levi was looking, Eren had no doubt he’d have any trouble. Even with the shitty lighting, Eren could see just how handsome the man was. 

“Ahahaha.” Jean broke Eren’s concentration, bumping him on the shoulder. “Has the 7th martini finally hit you? Did you spot someone that made you _love drunk_?” He taunted. Eren could’ve sworn Jean was a little tipsy himself. 

“Sure, you could say that.” Eren smirked, biting his lip as he continued to watch Levi hungrily. 

“Yeah? Which one?” Jean prodded. Eren saw in the corner of his eye Jean was looking at all the people along the bar. Clearly his friend was only lingering at each female. Rolling his eyes, Eren sighed.

“That one,” Eren said, pointing his empty martini glass in the direction of Levi. He watched Jean eagerly for a reaction, knowing full well that it’d be comical. He counted to five before Jean jolted upright, turning his upper body towards Eren and looking at him hauntedly.

“Shit, what’s he doing here?” Jean cursed, a definite blush on his cheeks now.

Eren shrugged, peeling his eyes off Jean to look back at Levi. “More like, _shit_ , since when did he get even hotter.”

Jean shoved him by the shoulder, causing Eren to look at his friend again with a devious smile. 

“Eren! For god’s sakes, man. He’s my future father in law,” Jean chided, his brows furrowed deeply.

Eren couldn’t help himself for what he said next. “And if he gets any sexier, I might just become one too.” 

Jean’s eyes grew wide, his mouth gaping like a fish before he all but came back to his senses. “Don’t you fucking dare,” Jean hissed, trying to hide half of his face with a hand as he leaned his elbow on the bench top. “Seriously, what is he even doing here?”

Eren shrugged, looking down at Jean. “I don’t know, you’re his son in law, shouldn’t you be keeping tabs?” 

“Of course not, we only see him like.” Jean twirled his other hand. “Like once a month maybe?” 

Eren hummed, taking another cheeky peek at the man of his dreams. He couldn’t help but smile, his heart beginning to feel light as he took in more and more of Levi.

“Oh for the love of god. I would’ve thought you’d gotten over him by now.” 

_Same here_ , Eren thought. _I was, sort of,_ he added. He was better at no longer thinking of how Levi was going or mouthing silent questions to Mikasa about what her dad was doing. Or comparing every potential partner to Levi. That was surely unhealthy, wasn’t it? Eren assumed he was doing pretty good in that manner. By you know, only going after _other_ older men and women. That all but helped him leave Levi only to be in the back of his mind. 

“I have,” Eren quickly replied. “Well, I thought I _was_ until I saw him here.”

Jean groaned from hearing Eren’s reply. “Mikasa’s going to kill you if she finds out, you know?”

“Well, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” Eren reasoned, his eyes still trained on Levi. The older man was talking to two blonde men who sat beside him. One of them looked very familiar, but Eren couldn’t quite place it. He didn’t linger on them for very long, rather his green eyes happily raked back to the dark haired man. _Age really did a good number on him_ , Eren thought, licking his lower lip.

“Trust me, man, she’ll know as soon as she sees the look you have now. Don’t do that at the wedding, seriously.” 

Raising his eyebrows in question, Eren turned to look at Jean again, who was still trying to hide his face from Levi. 

“I have a look?”

“Yeah, man,” Jean said incredulously, shoulders raising. Eren couldn’t help but snort at being called out by his friend.

“What kind of look?” 

“A look of a starving man who hasn’t had food in at least ten years.”

Eren erupted in full laughter then, shifting in his seat to angle himself at Jean. “I’ve had food since then, thanks. _Actually_ , I had some pretty nice meatballs on New Years Eve.”

Jean laughed breathlessly at Eren’s innuendo before asking, “So why get so hung up suddenly after seeing him again?”

Eren shrugged, mouth still wide in a brilliant smile. “Never mind that. Why do you think he’s _here_?”

“God, I don’t know.” Jean answered. He inched his hand away a little, sneaking a glance at his future father in law. “I thought he’d be too old and grumpy for this kind of thing. It’s seriously not his scene.”

Eren didn’t think it was Levi’s kind of place either. From what he remembered of Levi, the man definitely didn’t like parties. The few that Mikasa held at her house had to be small and the music was always at an acceptable level. They were usually limited to outside by the pool or in one singular room; the kitchen and dining. Levi didn’t like the mess or mass of work it brought. But, for all Eren knew, Levi might’ve changed throughout the years. Surely being widowed for this long of a time meant he’d want to get out more. Maybe even...

“Do you think he’s trying to find someone?” Eren asked. 

“No,” Jean immediately answered. “I think Erwin and Mike probably dragged him here to avoid another lonely Valentine’s Night. Levi doesn’t date. Mikasa’s tried that already and he refuses every time.” 

_He doesn’t date? Well, that sucks._ Eren couldn’t help but wonder why. Maybe Mikasa wasn’t being stern enough? Or perhaps Levi just hadn’t met anyone who matched him as perfectly as his late wife had. Eren knew he could fix that easily. Considering this was Levi, the man he had loved so deeply once upon a time. He was pretty sure he could do a decent job of working under his skin and surely the man would also like to end Valentine’s Day with someone in bed.

“And you know what? I might just be everyone’s solution.”

“Eren, please,” Jean stressed. “Why do this? It’s going to make next weekend awkward.”

“I promise, I won’t fuck it up,” Eren reassured, trying to put on his best puppy face he could muster. 

“I don’t believe you,” Jean said suspiciously.

“It won’t be awkward. Trust me. Plus… this might be my only chance. You know out of everyone how much I liked him when we were still teens. And there’s seriously no way he’ll recognise me. I don’t look like _anything_ like I was in high school.” 

To prove his point, Eren popped open another button of his dress shirt, revealing more of his sun-kissed skin and tweaked at his bun, allowing a few more shorter strands of hair to fall out.

“You and the guys even said that I have a bit of a different accent now too. He’d never recognise it’s me,” Eren persuaded further. 

The silence stretched out for a long time. Almost two songs worth, even. Eren tried to wait patiently, but the quietness from Jean was unnerving. He wanted Jean’s approval or else it’d just be weird. He squirmed in the uncomfortable bar stool, tweaking at another button on his dress shirt. Eyes never really leaving Jean’s contorting face. He kept going to bite his bottom lip, worrying it as he eagerly waited for a reply. Eren tried to keep his breathing under control, but the longer the minutes ticked on, the more anxious he got. Without Jean agreeing, it’d be wrong for him to ditch and disobey his friend. More so considering just who Levi was going to be to him starting the following weekend. 

Jean shifted in his seat too, this time turning his body back towards the bar to lean both elbows onto the sticky table top. Eren sat upright, hands suddenly a little clammy. 

“God... Mikasa is going to kill me,” Jean muttered reluctantly. 

It was like music to Eren’s ears. He couldn’t believe it! Was Jean really agreeing to this? Eren beamed a smile, flashing his pearly white teeth. “Is that your words of approval, _son_?” 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Jean sighed largely, hands rubbing at his face. “Do you at least remember our address if you need to get home?” 

Eren nodded bodily, suddenly having ants in his pants. “Yeah, I have it on my phone.” 

“Alright then. Good luck, man.” Jean said, twirling around the bar stool to face the other way. “I’m going home.” He lifted a finger then, staring intensely at Eren. “If you come back with a tail between your legs, don’t be angry when I say, ‘I told you so.’ Levi’s a hard case.” 

Eren shook his head. “Not going to happen, but thanks for the approval. I’ll do you proud.” 

Jean palmed his face, sounding out a mixture of a groan and a laugh. Eren couldn’t exactly tell. “Please don’t. And for the love of god, if this all does work in your favour, don’t you fucking dare tell me how it is tomorrow or even at my bachelor’s party. I don’t want to know what Levi is like in bed.”

Eren looked back to Levi then, noticing the man finishing off yet another drink. It was the same kind as Jean and he was having all night long. “Well, he’s had at least three love martinis throughout the past half an hour. I’m sure he’s a little love drunk too. Can’t promise about not sharing the deeds when I’m drunk though.” 

Jean looked over his shoulder to his soon to be father in law too before groaning all over again. “My god. I’m going to be in the dogbox for this.”

“No you’re not,” Eren countered. “I swear. Mikasa knows you’d have stopped me. Begged me, actually.” 

“But I’m not. Does this make me a terrible husband?”

“No way. A good friend, if you ask me. You’re allowing all my teenage wet dreams to come true.” 

Jean wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms, face thoughtful all of the sudden. “What should I tell her if she’s still awake at home?”

Eren hummed in thought. “Tell her that Eren found a good looking single _DILF_ that needed a little spice on his Valentine’s Day.”

“She’s going to see through the entire thing. But whatever. Good looking, lonely, single older man. Got it,” Jean reluctantly agreed, standing up from the bar chair. “Good luck. Have a safe night and… don’t let me regret this.” 

“Goodnight and you won’t, I swear,” Eren reassured. 

After receiving a pat on his back, Jean went on his way. Eren was quick to order another martini, needing some more liquid luck after that serious bout of persuasion. With Jean out of the picture, the next problem on the list was deciding how to introduce himself. Eren wouldn’t lie, he was a _little_ out of practice. Work back in the other country kept him busy a lot of the time. He only allowed himself to indulge in flirting and one night stands on special occasions when he knew there was enough time to rest up. He couldn't afford to be sore in any way when at work. Although, that thought reminded him of what Jean had said. Should it be true, should Levi not have dated anyone since the death of his wife, then surely that meant he was just as out of practice. 

Taking a deep breath, Eren picked up his drink and slid off the bar stool. His legs were stiff after sitting for nearly two hours on the wooden chair. He walked it off though, weaving through crowds of couples standing along the bar. 

The closer he got to Levi and the man’s friends, the quicker his heart began to beat. It was nearly going as fast as the song playing in the background by the time he was very close to them. The hot nightclub didn’t help how suddenly sweaty he felt. Thankfully he unbuttoned more of his dress shirt earlier on because he could feel the nerves getting to him and causing a thin layer of sheen over his neck and chest. Luckily it was a dark shirt, or else he’d have dark pit stains for sure. 

Eren was less than a metre away when his throat clammed up. He took a quick sip, trying to ease the dryness. _I can do this_ , he tried to persuade himself. Even if he was out a little of practice in the flirting department, he was always the one confronting his partners and reeling them in. He was cheeky like that. Levi should be no different. Even if they had the history they did. But, Levi wouldn’t know it’s Eren and that was a comforting thought. 

He stood about, moving ever so slightly along with the deafening music that played, waiting for a seat to clear up next to Levi. On the left was one of the blonde men Levi was talking to. He must have been Erwin or Mike, as Jean had said. On the right side was a female, probably having no relation as she was very young and nearly falling into the lap of the young guy who sat next to her. Eren watched one of the blonde men laugh boisterously as a new song began, leaning towards Levi to tell him something before slipping off the bar stool and brushing past Eren along with the other blonde. Eren eyed them up, seeing that they were heading off to the dance floor. 

With a spot finally open, he was quick to take two big steps and place his drink on the table top. He noted while standing by the chair, Levi was the same height as him when seated. It’d been so long, he’d forgotten that Levi was shorter than the average male. Eren couldn’t help but wonder just how much shorter he was now in comparison. It would be a pretty funny sight, considering he grew quite a lot since finishing high school. Nevertheless, Eren climbed on top of the stool, using the small metal bar to take a seat. 

It didn’t even take a few seconds of settling before someone spoke beside him. Eren wasn’t even given the chance to take in the fact that he was finally, for the first time in ten years, within a few centimetres of the man he once adored. The voice was deep. Deeper than what Eren could remember and yet, just as sexy and smooth. It turned his insides out, his stomach fluttering wildly in excitement and nerves.

“Can I help you?” 

Forming a cheeky smile and with his heart pounding in his ears, Eren rested an elbow against the table top, his upper body turning towards the dark haired man who asked him the question. 

“Yeah, actually. I seemed to have misplaced your number. Do you think you could repeat it to me?”

Levi scoffed, turning his face to look at Eren, only to look up venomously while at it. “What the fuck, kid? I never gave you my fucking number.” 

Eren could feel the breath kicked right out of him. Close up, Levi was far more handsome than his imagination could ever begin to draw up. Levi’s face was still pale and smooth as ever. The circles under his sharp, judging silver eyes were deep and dark, proof that the man still suffered from insomnia. Along with crows feet at the corners and frown lines by his forehead and crevices of his lips. His jaw was tight and a little darker than what Eren could remember. Probably due to the late hour and not having shaved since morning. Eren’s mind grew numb taking in every inch of detail. Well, as much detail as he could with the darkness of the club and flashing pinks and reds. He couldn’t decide on a word to call Levi. He was everything. Sexy, hot, delicious, handsome. Absolutely handsome. Eren couldn’t wait to see what he looked under that suit either. He had to stop himself from undressing the man in his mind. 

Smirking, the younger man finally replied. “Well that’s a shame, isn’t it?” 

“Is it?” Levi deadpanned, his face still the same mask as Eren always remembered him by.

“Yeah, you’re pretty hot, you know. I couldn’t help but admire you from across the bar.” 

“Oh? So that’s why it felt like someone was watching me.”

Eren leaned forward, flashing his collarbones and tanned neck. Smiling as seductively as he could, he asked sultry, “Am I not up to your standards, sir?” 

Eren saw Levi’s eyes slip down to the exposed skin before snorting and crossing his arms. “In your dreams, kid.” 

“That’s too bad, because you’re ticking all of my fantasy boxes,” Eren purred.

“I don’t take chances on _kids_ like you,” Levi countered.

“Kids like me?” Eren pushed.

“Tsk.” Levi clicked his tongue, shifting his upper body towards Eren. “Boys that play with fire only wound up getting their fingers burned. I’m not going to be your fucking _daddy_ tonight, go find someone else.” 

_Oh my god,_ Eren screamed internally. He could not believe Levi had just said such a thing. Was he instigating that this happened before? That he gets interests from younger adults all the time? The fact that he even knew what _daddy_ meant was driving Eren insane. He couldn’t believe the man he adored so much could say such filthy things. It took all of his power to not break character. He could do this, Eren knew it. He just needed to play a little longer, push a little harder. Levi would cave eventually, wouldn’t he? The younger Eren inside of him nearly died as he thought of what to say next. 

“If you don’t want to play tonight, _daddy_ , I can at least give you a blow job in the bathroom as a thanks for putting on such a nice show.” 

Eren saw the slightest twinkle in Levi’s eyes and tiniest twitch in a corner of his lips. That sign alone confirming that he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. It relieved him a little. At least he didn’t have to worry about being punched off the chair or kneed in the balls for coming on too forwardly. 

“God. You’re fucking insufferable. Does your mother know you’re out here, boy? Or say such vile shit to your elders?” 

Eren chuckled. “What my mother doesn’t know won't hurt her.” 

“She’d wash your mouth with fucking soap if she knew,” Levi retorted, unfolding his arms to take a sip of his on the rocks drink that he ordered while Eren was making his way over. 

Eren watched with half lidded eyes as Levi’s lips curved over the glass, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the strong alcohol. Licking his lips, Eren couldn’t help himself.

“What about you rather wash it out with your _come_?” 

Levi choked on his drink, almost making Eren laugh from the action. He coughed a few times, expression incredulous and black hair hanging over his forehead and eyes. “Fucking hell, kid.”

Eren grinned. “I bet you taste better than soap too.” He added a wink for good measure. 

“I’m probably as fucking old as your parents,” Levi reasoned, changing the topic and running a hand through his dark hair. 

“And? I don’t care. As long as you can still get it up, that’s all that matters.” 

Levi frowned deeply, mouth pulled tight. “Do you have no manners, brat? And? How old are you?” 

Eren grinned cheekily, inching his way closer to Levi as their conversation continued. He was mere centimetres away from bumping his knees against Levi’s thigh. “Twenty-seven. Eight in March.”

“God,” Levi breathed. “You look barely a day over twenty-one.” 

_Interesting_ , Eren thought. He never had someone tell him that he looked younger, usually older, especially when he grew out facial hair. Eren reeled in those thoughts, remembering that he was still practically a stranger to Levi and did not know what he did.

“How about you, sexy daddy?” 

“Levi.” 

“What?” Eren asked, brows furrowing. 

“My name is Levi. Not whatever bullshit you’re calling me,” Levi explained, his eyes meeting Eren’s green ones. 

“Oh,” Eren breathed, taking note that Levi did not like being called daddy. Maybe he’d prefer sir?

There was a long pause with Levi waiting for Eren to give him his name. With being worried that Levi might recognise him should he say his real name, and then end this entire ordeal far too quickly, he decided to make use of the small accent he’d gotten while overseas and change it up a little. Eren knew it was wrong. He shouldn’t be lying. But maybe, should things actually work out, Eren would confess last minute, just so the older man wouldn’t regret any of it once it got to that certain point. Plus, he wasn’t _exactly_ lying. A lot of people, especially at Starbucks, usually called him it anyway. 

“Aaron.” 

“Alright, Aaron,” Levi said, leaning in and shifting his body on the stool. The smallest movement finally allowed them to make physical contact; Eren’s knee rubbing up against Levi’s thigh. “Why should I give you a chance then?” 

Eren’s mind whirled in circles, his heart going in overdrive at the first contact. He couldn’t believe it. This was the most intimate way he’d ever touch Levi, granted it was only knee to outer thigh. Levi’s pants were warm against his jean covered knee. It was firm and if Eren knew any better, he swore that Levi probably worked out still. It was driving him wild for what was to come. Eren had to take a quick breath in order to get his brain to work normally again. Levi was still waiting for an answer, his face pulled into a frown, his eyes glimmering with curiosity. 

“I give good head and you look like you need it.” 

“Is that so?” Levi pondered, thin black brows raising a bit. “You think you’re all that against someone as old as I am?” 

Eren was quick to shake his head, long strands of brown hair tickling at the side of his face. “Oh gods no. I bet you could show me a thing or two.” With that, he pressed on closer to Levi. “Show me how it’s _really_ done.”

“Too bad. You’re too young for that kind of fun,” Levi countered, taking another sip. 

“Playing hard to get, are we?” Eren smirked, his hand snaking down his own thigh and leg, inching closer to the point where his knee met with Levi’s thigh. 

“Desperate, _are we_? Even if it means being fucked by an old man?” Levi muttered into his glass, eyes still on Eren’s face. 

The tips of Eren’s fingers finally made contact with Levi’s upper thigh. Gently as possible, he began running them up and down, taking in the softness of the slacks the man was wearing and the heat of his skin. At every upwards stroke he’d slowly inch them closer to Levi’s crotch. His stomach tumbled with anticipation. He kept going, hoping Levi would allow him the pleasure of copping a feel. 

“Like I said, you’re hot. Come on, Levi. Just give me the chance. It’s Valentine's Day. Don’t you want a nice, _young_ , and flexible man under you for the night?” Eren purred, his upper body so incredibly close to Levi, he could smell the faintest scent of that nostalgic cologne he once loved so much.

“Assuming I even _like_ men.”

Eren quickly pulled his hand and body away at that moment, as if he’d just burned his fingers with fire. He had been so lost in his attraction to Levi, he hadn’t even begun to think what if he didn’t like men. It was stupid of him to have even assumed. Even dare to think-

“I’m shitting you, kid,” Levi snickered, lips tugged into the most devilish smirk Eren had ever seen on someone. It was melting his insides and at this rate, he was going to be a puddle of goo on the floor very soon. “Alright, I’ll bite,” he continued, placing his glass down. 

Eren nearly jumped right out of the seat when he felt a warm hand touch his thigh. He bit his lip lightly, feeling thin but strong fingers snaking up and up until the tips reached the crevice between his thigh and crotch, making his cock to twitch in interest. He sucked in a deep breath, shocked when Levi leaned in, mouth hovering close to Eren’s ear. 

“How can I refuse such a willing treat on this night?” 

Eren shuddered bodily, goosebumps prickling his skin. It took every ounce of him not to cream his pants, his cock already growing harder by the second. If Levi moved his fingers just a little more to the side, he'd surely feel the effect he was causing. Eren didn’t know what to do. What would follow after this? What could he say? Levi had dumbfounded him, literally out flirted him to silence. 

“No cocky comeback this time?” Levi taunted, fingertips now pressing against Eren’s balls. Eren swallowed, mouth dry as ever. “And here I was hoping you’d have more fire, brat.” 

Being at a loss on what to say and completely bewildered by the sudden change of pace, Eren did the only thing he knew he could do. He turned his head, lifted a hand until fingertips touched the roughness of Levi’s sharp jaw. He slithered them behind Levi’s ear, revelling in finally being able to touch the short, shaved strands of hair that always looked velvety soft. Before the older man could pull back, Eren leaned in, eyes slipping shut and his lips crashing heatedly against Levi’s thin ones. 

Eren moaned throatily as Levi kissed him back, slowly pushing their lips open and tilting their heads. Eren took the invitation, slipping in the tip of his tongue into the shorter man’s hot mouth, shivering when he tasted the strong lingering whiskey. His body boiled in heat, causing him to sweat and grow breathless, panting as they continued to make out in the pumping nightclub. 

He couldn’t believe it. Eren had spent nearly his entire life dreaming of doing just this; kissing the man that had been so untouchable, so unreachable. The man who he was so sure would only see him as a child, his daughter’s childhood friend and neighbour. It felt like a dream itself, but he knew there was no way his mind could ever envision anything as real as the taste of liquor on Levi’s tongue, or his warm breath fanning over Eren’s cheek. Or the feel of fingers digging into his thigh and balls, or the rough prickly hairs scratching at Eren’s thumb as he rubbed Levi’s jaw soothingly. Or how incredibly weightless Eren felt at that moment. His heart bursting at the seams, his chest panting as all the overwhelming feelings of joy and lust, and want consumed him fullheartedly. He wanted to skip whatever talk came next. He didn’t care if they couldn’t even make it to bed. He’d happily go at it in the disgusting nightclub bathroom, should it progress further.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Eren was slowly being pushed into the tabletop, all until the ledge dug uncomfortably at his back. As much as he wanted to keep making out on these stools, it was becoming a bit too painful. When the songs in the background changed to something familiar that he knew Levi would know, he broke the kiss, only to mouth breathlessly at Levi’s jaw.

“Do- do you want to dance?” 

“Huh?” Levi huffed, pulling back from Eren to sit upright. Eren’s stomach tumbled as he took in the debauched, red cheeked and half lidded look on Levi’s face. He had to control himself not to lean forward and kiss the man all over again. 

Instead, he went to drink the last of his martini before asking again. “Do you want to dance?”

“Fuck no,” Levi sneered, wrinkling his nose as he picked up his own glass of whiskey. 

Eren could still remember the few times he’d seen Levi and Mikasa’s mum dance. They were really good. It always spiked a string of jealousy in his heart. The way Levi would smile quietly as Mikasa’s mum would laugh, her mouth wide open as he twirled her in circles to her favourite songs. 

“Everyone likes to dance, come on,” Eren persuaded, flinging his head towards the dance floor. 

Levi took a thoughtful sip of the remaining alcohol as the silence stretched between them. He was so sure Levi was going to say no, that it amazed him when the man ended up giving a singular nod. 

“One song.”

“One song,” Eren agreed, smiling crookedly. 

They wasted no time in slipping off the bar stools; Eren stretching his legs and back from how stiff he felt. His jeans stuck to him uncomfortably, so he was quick to peel off the fabric and manoeuvre his still half-hard cock in his boxer briefs to look less obvious. He’d been so busy trying to fix himself, that only when they began moving towards the dance floor did he realise how much he towered over Levi. 

Levi didn’t seem so impressed either once they reached the crowded area. He frowned deeply when looking up to meet Eren’s eyes. The young man almost wanted to chuckle. It was such a stark contrast from the last time he’d seen the man. Back then he was only a few centimetres taller, and now, the top of Levi’s head barely even came up to his shoulders. 

It made for a rather interesting pair of dancers. Eren found it easy to find a rhythm, allowing the music to roll over him and for the alcohol and happiness in his system to guide him to move his body. Levi on the other hand stood there awkwardly and almost looked like he wanted to kill Eren for even suggesting the idea. It didn’t help that there were a few hundred people surrounding them, pushing and bumping into them, leaving little room to dance freely. Eventually though, he eased into it, swaying side to side and allowing Eren to rub up against him and grip his shoulders. 

The dance floor was hot and heady; the smell of sweat, perfume, and sex lingering in the air. Eren somehow found his way behind Levi as the second song began, his hands seductively making their way down the sides of his arms, and down to the waist he grabbed at. Lowering his head, Eren took a sniff, his senses filling with a familiar, nostalgic kind of cologne. _Oh_ , his heart sang. He had missed that smell. Never truly understood how much until it was up his nose. 

He went in for a kiss, soft lips meeting the sticky skin of Levi’s neck. The shorter man must’ve not expected it as he jolted, hands going back to grab at whatever he could find of Eren. 

“Take it easy, kid.” 

Eren snickered at his response, a mischievous look on his face. He went in for a deeper kiss, the tip of his tongue slipping out to taste the salty skin. Levi pressed himself against the taller young man, encouraging him. Eren sucked a gentle hickey into his neck as a response. It wasn’t strong, it’d probably fade within a few hours. Feeling the way Levi moved against him, Eren gripped at the strong hips, pulling him closer to his crotch, only to grind against him, revealing to Levi just how much the man turned him on. 

Levi obviously liked it as he pushed harder, allowing Eren’s crotch to rub at the small of his back. 

“That’s two fucking songs, you know,” Levi pointed out loudly, tilting his head so Eren could hear better over the booming music. 

Eren lifted his head a little, breath panting against Levi’s ear. “Sorry, I can’t help myself. You’re too hot to not grind against.” 

“Heh. Don’t come in your pants yet, kid. The night’s just begun.” 

Eren rejoiced internally at Levi confirming all his hopes and dreams. _This was really going to happen,_ he thought. After all these years, he was finally going to get what he’s always wanted. 

“Really?” Eren mumbled, nipping at Levi’s ear. “What did you have in mind, _sir_?” 

Levi didn’t reply straight away. Eren didn’t mind too much. So he kept moving the two of them to the beat of the music surrounding them. He wondered if Levi was thinking of something to suggest, or maybe he just wasn’t going to get an answer. Unless he was waiting for Eren to take the lead and suggest th-

“Your place or mine?” Levi rather asked, peeling himself away from Eren. The younger man watched Levi look up to him, awestruck to see such want in his eyes. Eren smiled gently in return. 

He knew full well that he couldn’t suggest his place considering he was staying with Jean and Mikasa in their apartment. It would be pretty hilarious if he did, and it’d probably end badly too, but at least the truth would come out. _Ah, but,_ Eren thought. He was having too much fun to admit who he was just yet. He first wanted to see what Levi’s intentions were. 

“I’ve got housemates, so,” Eren explained, feeling a little sheepish. Which wasn’t true. He actually stayed alone back in his apartment overseas; earning enough money to afford such a luxury. 

“Right, broke ass kids these days,” Levi grumbled, breaking their eye contact. Levi fished for his phone - surprisingly the most recent generation of an iPhone - before adding on, “I’ll get an Uber.” 

It all felt so surreal, Eren decided, as he followed Levi out of the nightclub. The last time they’d seen each other, Uber hadn’t existed and iPhones weren’t nearly as big of a thing. He could still remember that little black flip phone Levi carried everywhere with him, always answering it with an annoyed expression and roll of silver eyes. Eren also remembered all the late nights he’d stayed up, a new message started with Levi’s number. The words of confessions typed out, well practiced too, but never having been sent. They were endlessly saved as drafts. ‘I like you,’ ‘I think you’re sexy,’ ‘Do you like men, _uncle Levi_? I think I do… and it’s all because of you.’ 

“Oi, Aaron,” Levi called, reeling Eren back to the present. 

He looked up, finding a white Prius parked up by the curb. Levi quirked a brow in question. Eren just smiled, shrugging his shoulders to wave off the unspoken question if he’s okay. Levi let it slide, opening up the door for them to climb in. 

Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust, the strong smell of rose perfume filling his senses. The car was littered with Valentine’s Day decorations. Back seats covered in a red plush blanket, hanging paper hearts tacked to the roof of the car, and a string of something hanging between the two front seats, a knick knack of condoms and mini chocolates paper clipped to it. Eren wasn’t least surprised to find the Uber driver himself wearing a red shirt, probably having some cheesy slogan written on the front. 

“Would the lovely couple like a free complimentary Valentine’s Day chocolate?” Their Uber driver asked, as they buckled themselves in with Eren deciding to sit in the middle seat and almost on top of Levi when he snaked an arm around the black haired man’s shoulders. “Or would a condom suffice instead?” 

“What kinds are on offer?” Eren inquired. 

“The chocolate or condoms?” The Uber driver asked as Eren leaned down to run his lips along the tip of Levi’s ear as the man ran a hand up Eren’s spread thighs, inching it closer and closer to a dangerous place. “I charge a $20 tip if you make out. $30 if groping is involved. This a PG rated car, gentlemen.” 

Eren pulled away rather quickly, shooting a sour face towards the driver for putting a halt in all of his dirty plans. 

“Ass,” Levi cursed, removing his hand to cross his arms in annoyance. “Can you believe this guy? What a cockblock,” he muttered under his breath. 

Eren was a bit annoyed too. Never in his past experiences having been stopped by a driver from doing a little foreplay in a car. He ended up leaning forward, looking over the chocolates that hung from the piece of string. There was only one dark chocolate left, from what he could tell. It was a bit hard, considering it was mostly dark save for the passing traffic lights and street lamps. If he remembered correctly, Levi didn’t have a sweet tooth. He was more of a savoury man, always foregoing the cakes Mikasa had for her birthday parties, and rather eating the sliders and cocktail skewers his wife used to make. On that thought, he took the dark chocolate, opening it up and offering it to Levi, which the man took without a second glance. 

The car ride was rather sobering for Eren. While the alcohol and lust still streamed through his veins, it also gave him a chance to fully take in this situation. If someone had told him that he’d come back home, only to wound up doing all of this and what is to come with the man he’d crushed on as a teenager, he’d have laughed in their face. Asked if they were drunk or high, or _something_. And yet, there he was; shoulder rubbing up against Levi’s, enjoying himself as he sat so close to the man. 

He had a faint inkling that the time to tell Levi the truth was coming up. However, he was enjoying all of this too much to ruin the opportunity. Eren knew that it was bad. He shouldn’t lie. If he did, things would definitely be awkward come Jean and Mikasa’s wedding the following weekend. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His raging thirst and nearly two decades old fantasies were stopping him from ever making mention that Levi should know him. 

Eren did grow a little anxious as the ride went on. He began to sweat nervously, his hands shaking a touch as a familiar scenery started to pass by. Even after all this time, not much had changed in the area he grew up in. The mall looked the same, the houses were all still old in their typical 1970s fashion. Some of the trees were new or missing, but nothing extraordinary. He couldn’t help but gulp when they drove in a street he knew all too well. 

Jean and Mikasa never made mention that Levi still lived in the same house. That he was still his parent’s neighbours. As the car rolled to a stop in front of said house, Eren was beginning to sweat buckets. He eyed it up; his memories of it still clear as day. He took a quick glance at his parent’s house, relieved to see none of the lights were on, until flitting them back to the two story family home he had spent so many of his childhood years in. 

“Out,” Levi demanded. 

“A house?” Eren asked, reminding himself that he was supposed to be a stranger to Levi and not freaking out over the feeling of nostalgia or that he was going to get caught by his parents next door. 

He raked a hand through his long hair nervously once standing out in the chilly night. Levi paid him no mind, walking up the path towards the front door. Eren took his time, his steps a little hesitant as he looked about the front yard. To his right was still the small patch of lawn; the same one Mikasa and he used to have picnics on as kids. Sometimes Levi would join them, ruffling Eren’s hair when he would say something silly. To the left was the driveway leading to a double garage. Eren wondered if Levi still owned that Mercedes car. The same old one Eren would wash on a hot summer's day, wearing the shortest and tightest pair of shorts he could find, shirtless and wet, leaning over the car enticingly whenever Levi would pass him by to see if he was nearly done. 

Eren cringed at that thought. He would’ve been all lean and bones back then. Not a single muscle or hair on his body compared to the present. Eren was certainly a man now; fit and active, and strong biceps all thanks to the job he did back home. No wonder Levi didn’t recognise him. He was nearly a different person. 

“Coming in or are you shitting your pants out there?” Levi asked, the front door already open with the hallway light turned on past the door frame. He looked almost ethereal with the glowing yellow light. 

Eren chuckled, shaking his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, admiring your garden.” 

“Haven’t seen anything yet, kid.” Levi replied, toeing off his shoes. 

Eren mimicked his actions, toeing his own loafers and lining them up straight on the tiles, just the way Levi had always reprimanded him.

“Yeah?” Eren mumbled, pivoting towards Levi when the man closed and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want to look about. Not really. He wasn’t here for that. He was here to have all his old horny teenage fantasies come true. “Are you suggesting you have a sexy forest hiding under your clothes, sir?” 

Levi blew out of his nose, smirking as silver eyes met green ones. “Why not find out for yourself?” 

With that Eren took a step closer, hands coming up to unbutton Levi’s suit jacket. He didn’t watch his fingers, rather he took in Levi’s face now that they were in normal lighting. He could now see just what ten years had done to the man. He could see the silver strands of hair in between the black. Even more so by his temples. Eren licked his lips, wondering if his chest hair was speckled just the same. His frown lines by his lips were deeper too than they were in the nightclub; probably from all the years of grieving and hard work. 

Eren didn’t care much, rather, he leaned down, back bending forward as he went to kiss Levi tentatively. It was gentle and soft, a stark contrast to the heated one they shared in the nightclub. It wasn’t nearly as distracting either, allowing Eren to push the jacket off Levi’s shoulders and down his arms, revealing a tight as ever white dress shirt. When Eren tilted his head, going in for a deeper kiss but Levi pulled away. 

“Up the stairs,” he ordered, taking the jacket from Eren and walking away briskly. Eren followed quickly, right on Levi’s heels. He kept his eyes down and low, watching as Levi’s ass moved under the tight slacks. 

He had half the mind to be worried. Eren tried not to think of all the possibilities of what the bedroom would look like. Would it still be the same bed that he hated as much as back then? Would the covers still be the same? Would the furniture still have memories of Levi’s late wife? 

To end those diasterious thoughts and anxiety, Eren grabbed Levi's shoulders, whirling him around and pinning him to a wall, devouring his lips in a frenzied kiss. Levi gasped into his mouth, clearly taken aback with the sudden activity, however not protesting as he fought back, tongues twirling. Eren huffed into Levi’s mouth, body pressing into the man under him before feeling strong fingers push at his waist, sending him backwards. 

Levi guided him to the left of the stairs, filling Eren with relief that they weren’t heading to the bedroom he really didn’t want to ever see again. He slipped his eyes shut lightly, happy now that he could enjoy this experience without any memories he didn’t want to pull up. If he wasn’t mistaken, the bedroom they were heading to would have originally been Mikasa’s. But he couldn’t really tell. Not with it being so dark behind his lids. Well, that was until something flickered behind them. He slipped them open, almost erupting in laughter when he saw just why. Was this all planned by Levi? 

“Fake candles, rose petals and wine? Did you have intentions of bringing someone home?” Eren asked between mouthy kisses. 

“Huh?” Levi huffed, pulling away from him. Eren watched as Levi took in the scene, his mask fading away for a split second as he groaned. “Fucking idiots did this.”

Eren couldn’t help but chuckle. So, it clearly wasn’t Levi. Maybe it was those friends Jean had mentioned. Were they really that sure Levi would have found someone tonight? 

“Friends?” 

“You could say that,” Levi sighed, rubbing at his forehead before looking at Eren suspiciously. “They didn’t hire you or anything did they?” 

Eren quickly shook his head. “No, no, I’m here ‘cause I really do find you hot.” 

“Good. I’d hate to know what’d you’d have fucking cost them,” Levi continued, taking large steps towards the bed. 

Curiously, Eren pressed further. “Yeah? How come?” 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed, brushing off the fake rose petals from his comforter. “You’re exactly my type.” 

Eren’s mouth fell open, his mind suddenly running a mile a minute. _Exactly his type?_ What did that even mean? Was it his age? His height? Was he instigating that it was because of Eren!? He had to take a few quiet breaths to calm his racing heart. It couldn’t be because of that last one. No way, not ever. That’d be terrible and morally strange in so many ways. Maybe he just liked men that looked like him? Or someone that was younger. Shaking his hands to get a grip of himself, Eren padded his way towards Levi, bending over to whisper in the shorter man’s ear. 

“So you do like the fact that I’m younger than you, _sir._ ” 

“No,” Levi was quick to protest. “Sit down.” 

Eren did as he was asked, sitting on the soft mattress and stared up at the man slightly above him in wonder. He spread his thighs, allowing Levi to slip in between them as he felt cool fingers thread through his long brown hair, tugging at the small band that held up his bun. Eren couldn’t take his eyes off Levi's face. The warm glow of the fake candles lit it in all the heavenly ways. The shadows it casted showed his true age and yet, the warmth took Eren back to when the man was younger. Eren wanted nothing more than to grab at Levi, bring him down and kiss him all over again. Hard enough that the older man would pin him down to the bed. He kept his hands to himself though, waiting to find out what Levi wanted instead.

“What I like is those green eyes,” Levi purred. He scratched at Eren’s scalp lightly when undoing his hair tie. Eren’s lids grew heavy then, eyes never leaving Levi. He enjoyed the feel of firm fingers and goosebumps rising on his skin. Bringing the hand with the hair tie forward, Levi ran his thumb gently under his eyes. “And that look of hunger you have for me.”

Eren bit his bottom lip, shivering as Levi’s words rolled over him, driving his mind and body crazy with want. He rocked on the mattress, feeling his cock slowly growing hard in his jeans. “Yeah?” He breathed.

Levi smiled smugly, fingers easing their way up into long hair once more. “You said you give good head. Care to demonstrate, _Aaron_?” 

Eren swallowed dryly, nodding. “More than happy to, sir.” 

Levi hummed throatily, gripping a little at Eren’s hair. “Good.”

Eren reluctantly broke the eye contact, lowering his head to the black belt that Levi wore. Even in the moody, candle-lit bedroom, Eren could tell there was a bulge under those slacks. He tried to keep his breathing calm, ignoring how it stuck out against the tight pants. He unbuckled the belt quickly, hands surprisingly not as shaky as he’d imagined them to be considering all his excitement and nerves. He was quick about it, flinging the belt somewhere far away from them before undoing the metal clips that held the slacks together. Eren bit harshly at his lip, slowly pulling down the zipper, watching as the pants fell down Levi’s hips, revealing plain black briefs and pale as ever legs. Eren took a sharp breath, hands running up and down Levi’s thighs, reveling in the black hairs tickling at the palms of his hands. They snaked upwards until he groped at the man’s ass, wanting to enjoy every second of it by squeezing in all the right ways that he knew how. It felt so good to indulge himself in the feeling of something he’s always wanted to play with. 

That thought drew his eyes to the one object that haunted his wet dreams. _Levi’s cock._ Now that the slacks were gone, he could see the outline clear as day. Could tell where the head started and ended, and just how long and thick he was. Oh how Eren dreamed of knowing all these saucy details back when he was a teen. Now only to find out within a matter of seconds if he just pushed down the rim of those briefs. 

But where would the fun be if he gave the man what he wanted without a little bit of teasing? Smiling cockily, Eren leaned forward and down, nose pressing against Levi’s base and balls; taking a deep breath of Levi’s scent before opening his mouth, running it hotly along the cloth covered shaft. Levi hissed above him, gripping at his hair. Eren chuckled, continuing on as he moved his head side to side, allowing the warmth of his breath to drive Levi insane. When Levi bucked forward, Eren obeyed by mouthing at the tip, closing his lips around it and wetting the fabric with his tongue. 

“Oi, you little shit,” Levi groused, tugging at Eren’s hair. “Are you going to suck me off or not?” 

Eren snickered against Levi’s head, tongue darting out to lick at where the slit was, mouthing it all over again before deciding that he shouldn’t keep teasing Levi. Maybe if all of this went well, Eren would get the luxury of doing it again in the morning. He’d take longer then and _really_ enjoy every minute of it. Plus, his own cock was spurring him on to get on with it. The quicker he sucked Levi, the quicker he’d feel his own pleasure, it reasoned. 

Eren’s fingers lurked higher, pushing up the white dress shirt, revealing Levi’s stomach and the messy trail of black and grey hairs leading their way up to a belly button. As happy as it was making Eren, he paid it no attention and rather moved his hands along, using his thumbs to pull down the briefs in one tug. 

He gasped at the sight of Levi’s cock springing free. Didn’t dare to remove it from his sight as he continued to pull the briefs down. The fluttering light danced so beautifully against it, making it seem warm and inviting. The tip was flushed a deep red while the rest stood proud and a little darker than what Eren would’ve guessed, making him lick his lips slowly in wanting to run his fingers along it. Rather, he first gazed at the entire package, including the two balls that hung below with salt and pepper hair that shined in the light. Eren shivered in excitement, his mouth watering at his prize. The years upon years worth of yearning for Levi was well worth it at this point. He decided now that he’s seen Levi’s cock, he could die a happy man. However, tasting and sucking that cock? Now that would make him ascend even higher.

Without waiting for approval, Eren took Levi’s cock in hand. The heavy and scorching velvety feel of it in his palm causing his own cock to strain in his pants. He moaned quietly, pumping it a few times before leaning down, the tip of his tongue darting out to take a welcoming lick of the bright, glistening head. He twirled his tongue around and around; under the head, along the head, teasing the slit and never taking it all into his mouth.

Levi grunted above him, encouraging Eren to do just that; sucking the head into his mouth as if it was a lollipop. Holding Levi’s cock at the base, he slowly allowed it to sink deeper into his mouth, making Eren moan around it. He couldn’t get enough of how delicious it was tasting Levi for the first time. He loved the feel of him in his mouth, the heat and the heaviness and the musky scent of his pubic hair stuffed up his nose once he swallowed it all. 

“Shit,” Levi hissed, bucking his hips as Eren began to move. Eren allowed him to do what he wanted, finding it easy to fit all of Levi down his throat.

Between Levi thrusting into his mouth and gripping at his hair, the younger man allowed him to take full control, using his mouth to fuck. That very idea made Eren whine, especially when Levi pushed especially deep. Eren’s mind spun in europhia, his hands lurking their way back, fondling and massaging at Levi’s firm ass cheeks. He lost himself in the taste and smell of Levi, his own hips rocking against the mattress, seeking some kind of relief and friction to his raging cock. His boxer briefs and jeans were so unbearably tight. He knew he was probably wetting them with his precome for he was so ravaged with lust. 

If Levi kept going and going, kept muttering his name, _Aaron_ , and hissing how _good_ and _wet_ his mouth was, Eren was surely going to come in his pants. He didn’t care though, as the thought of bringing his teenage crush to pure ecstasy was the best thing he could ever do. Eren’s mind kept flicking back to a time when he was younger, laying in bed and wanking off at the very idea of Levi fucking his mouth. Between his imagination and it all happening right there and then, he couldn’t stay sane. His breathing was laboured, his eyes shut tightly as he felt his world twirl in circles due to the lack of oxygen, his nose filled with black and white ticklish hairs and drool running down how chin, Levi showing him no mercy as he kept fucking him. Lost in his own personal paradise and needing any sort of relief, Eren gripped at his cock with one hand, crying out against Levi’s thick member.

“Enough,” Levi grunted, tugging Eren’s head firmly away with the strongly gripped hair. Eren gritted his teeth, trying his best not to groan in pain. He panted harshly, throat raw from being fucked so roughly. He forced his eyes open, only to find the man flushed a pretty pink on the cheeks and down his neck.

“Are you clean?” Levi asked, his own breathing quick and uneven as he allowed Eren the freedom of his head.

“Ye-yeah,” Eren stuttered, his voice hoarse as he wiped his chin and mouth dry. 

“Good. Lay back then.”

Eren eagerly obeyed, shifting backwards until his head hit the propped up pillow. “Do you want me to take my clothes off?” 

Levi snorted, stepping out of his pants. “Unless you want me to fuck you with them on, go ahead, brat.” 

With shaky hands, his body still filled with adrenaline and want, he undid his jeans, sliding his underwear and pants down all in one go. He discarded his shirt too, throwing them off the side of the bed. 

All the while, Levi walked around to the other side of the bed, opening one of the bedside table draws for the things they needed. Eren couldn’t help but gaze at Levi once he was done. Or, more specifically, watch his cock bobble as he moved about. 

“If you stare any longer, kid, you’re going to drool all over my bed.”

Eren chuckled, “You can’t blame me. You’re at fault for being so good looking.” 

Levi looked at him, about to retort something snarky probably, but instantly shut his mouth instead. It felt so good to have the man stare at him like that. To see silver orbs moving slowly, taking in every piece of Eren as he laid out on the bed and on his side, smirking as seductively as he could. He liked how Levi lingered on his upper body and then on his cock that rested on the bed heavily. Just knowing that the man had such a keen interest in that part of him caused him to heat up, his cheeks and ears going red.

Levi swallowed, his eyes raking back up to meet Eren’s green ones. “Do you need to shower?”

Eren smiled, his lids heavy as he tilted forward onto the bed, leg hitching up, his ass spreading just a little. Levi followed the movement, eyes suddenly stuck at the ass Eren worked hard for. “No. I showered and douched before going out tonight.”

Levi hummed appreciatively, eyes drifting back to meet Eren’s. They were dark and heavy in the look of longing. Eren’s breath sounded loud in his ears, his heart skipping a beat as Levi sunk down onto the bed, crawling his way towards him. The younger man’s mouth fell open as Levi ran rough fingers along his ass cheek; sensual and soothing, and stirring Eren’s insides.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir,” Eren sighed when Levi trailed a finger lightly down his ass crack.

“Do you always prepare before you go out?” 

“Sometimes. I didn’t intend on being fucked tonight. Otherwise I would’ve put in a plug.” 

“Hoh.” Levi raised his eyebrows, his lips pulled smugly as fingers now past Eren’s hole and against his taint, digging them into it ever so gently. “Cheeky little shit, aren’t you? It’s good that you didn’t.”

“Why?” Eren asked quietly, mouth falling open and stretching back to watch Levi’s hand; feeling those warm digits touch his sensitive hole.

“Get to have a little more fun now, don’t we?” Levi smirked, finger teasingly stroking the hole all until he slipped the tip in, wiggling it about. Eren gasped at the sudden action, falling forward to rest face down onto the pillow. 

The movement of the bed and the sound of a cap being opened had him turning his head sideways, breath heavy and his ass yearning. He used his knees to angle his backside upwards, wheezing as his cock rubbed against the rough cotton of the bedspread. He yelped when Levi spread his cheek, feeling the cold lube run down his crack and past his fiery hole. 

“Levi,” Eren moaned, lifting his ass higher. 

“Be good and stay still,” Levi instructed. 

Eren did as he was told, shifting his arms upwards and under the pillow his head rested on. He gripped it tightly when a warm finger circled his entrance. Biting his lip and huffing through his nose as Levi massaged it with a singular finger. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, ass bucked into the air in tiny pushes as Levi slipped in the tip, wiggling it around, slowly easing it in deeper. Eren sighed out Levi’s name, encouraging the man to hurry the fuck up and stretch him faster. 

However, Levi took his sweet, sweet time. He teased Eren, slipped it in and out, all the while keeping an excruciating slow pace. By the time a second finger pressed through, Eren was rutting against the dark bedspread, soiling it with precome as he lost himself in those heavenly experienced fingers. Levi was careful and soft, but as soon as the resistance was gone, he’d be ruthless, pressing Eren’s walls roughly. 

“Fuck,” Eren gritted between his teeth as three fingers slipped in next. Even more so when his body suddenly jolted as if he was struck by lightning. Levi rubbed against his most sensitive spot, causing Eren to throw a string of curses with his dry mouth as pleasure took over his body.

“Levi!” He cried out, thrashing about and grinding his aching, untouched cock against the fabric. “Fuck me, already!”

Eren knew if Levi kept torturing him with his fingers, he was going to release far too early. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted that or not. But the idea of Levi not having fucked him yet kept him grounded. Kept him chanting in his mind to stop rutting, to take all that Levi was giving him and hold on strong for the main event. Yet, the way Levi touched him, the way the fingers pressed at him and the other hand groping at Eren’s ass cheek; fingers and palm kneading the muscle, pulling it to spread him even further was making him question why he should even bother.

That is, until suddenly everything was gone. Levi’s hands completely left him, leaving Eren feeling dazed and confused. He twisted his back, looking towards Levi with hazy eyes, his throat too dry to even attempt a proper question. 

Levi’s lips twitched, a hand going out to touch Eren’s ass again, only he began to run it over the curve of his cheek, up his back, the slick lube allowing it to run smoothly all until he gripped at Eren’s head, bringing him into a frenzied kiss. The younger man's breath hitched as Levi’s tongue slipped into his open mouth. Eren moved backwards, hands coming out from under the pillow to grip at the sides of Levi’s face, pulling him closer and deeper. 

Levi followed him in their passionate kiss, leg hitching over Eren’s waist and laying partially on top of him. Eren’s mind wurred, feeling Levi’s heated cock and skin against him, causing him to lash out, tilting his head, crashing their lips and tongues together, seeking more. Levi groaned, rubbing his cock against Eren’s stomach, tempting the younger man to drop one hand to reach down towards it. 

When his fingers found Levi’s hard cock, Eren pulled back, kissing Levi’s rough jaw; the fine pricks of hair scratching at his lips as he continued to kiss down to that flushed neck. 

“On your back or on all fours?” Levi asked, panting. 

“On my back,” Eren mouthed against Levi’s neck. “I want to watch you fuck me into this bed, sir.” 

“Christ,” Levi hissed, extracting himself from Eren’s eagerness. 

Eren waited patiently as Levi opened the condom and unraveled it on. While sitting up with his elbows resting either side of him on the bed, he watched the man’s fingers fiercely, feeling a thrum of jealousy and longing at how quickly he could do it. Eren tried to wash those thoughts away immediately when Levi got the lube and nodded for him to spread his legs and get comfortable. 

Eren slowed his breathing as Levi got situated between his legs. Pursing his lips as Levi squirted lube onto his cock, stroking it slowly to cover it. Eren went on to bite his bottom lip, falling onto his back, head propped up on the pillow, and his eyelids growing heavy as fingers touched his entrance, the cool slippery liquid feeling divine against his aching hole. He had half the mind to wonder if Levi was ever going to touch the other obvious raging thing in this room. Hell, Eren was surprised at himself for not having caved yet into jerking himself off considering how much it was begging and screaming. He’d never been so fucking hard in his life. Yet, he wanted Levi to do it. Wanted Levi to touch and finish him off.

He held his breath when something hard and slippery pushed at his entrance. Instinctively his legs spread further and higher, his back moving to silently encourage Levi to just get on with it. To fuck him hard and good. Cause gods, he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

“You’re okay with this?” Levi asked quietly.

Groaning with furrowed brows Eren groused, “God, Levi. Just _fuck_ me already.” 

Eren choked, eyes and mouth shooting open at Levi’s sudden push, causing his entrance and insides to burn painfully and pleasurably all at once. The older man kept going, all the way until he bottomed out. There he stayed, grinding his crotch soothingly against Eren’s taint and balls, allowing him to get used to the feeling of being filled. 

Eren’s breathing was laboured, his mind going in overdrive at how quickly Levi filled him up. He was expecting the man to enter him teasingly and slowly, not pound him in one swift movement. It had stung, but felt so good all at the same time. He gazed at Levi with hazy and begging eyes, wanting more of the feeling, but the man seemed to have other ideas. Eren’s stomach fluttered as fingers touched his skin, slowly fondling their way up to his chest.

“God, to be young and still look this fucking good,” Levi said, voice deep and face flushed wonderfully. He groped at Eren’s pecs, rubbing them and allowing the perky nipples to graze between fingers. “You’re ripped, kid.”

Eren smiled crookedly, hair tousled and sticking to his sweaty face, “Got to look good for _men_ like you, don’t I?” 

“Heh,” Levi scoffed, “Such a cocky little shit.” 

Eren quirked a brow, meeting Levi’s silver eyes. “I’m anything but little.” To prove his point, he motioned his eyes and face downwards, hoping that the man would get what he was referring to. _Please, just for the love of god,_ he begged internally. _Just touch my cock. Or fuck me. Just do something, anything._

“Not a chance. You’re going to have to beg me.” 

“That’s so cruel,” Eren whined. “Especially when you’re so deep inside of me, _sir_.” He clenched his entrance then, reminding Levi of what he is meant to be doing. “Don’t you want to pleasure your Valentine’s day treat?” 

Levi clicked his tongue, “My hearing must be getting shitty. What did you say?” 

Eren had to do everything possible not to grumble, rather, he lowered his voice. “Fuck me.”

“Have you no manners, brat?” Levi teased, eyes shining mischievously and fingers slithering downwards. 

“Please, sir,” Eren begged, his blood boiling the further Levi’s hand went down. “Ram me as hard as you can.” He gritted his teeth when the man shifted too, his cock sliding a little before being pressed back in. 

Eren couldn’t believe what a tease Levi was and what it was doing to him. He was craving for any kind of pleasure right then. Had half the mind to toss Levi to his back and ride his cock the way he needed to so badly. To wipe that devilish smirk off his face and have him pulling all the sexiest expressions Eren’s always dreamed of. All he could do in the end was lay there, putty in Levi’s hands as the man controlled the situation, fingers now running to his spread thighs, pushing them down. 

“Please,” Eren croaked. His breath hitched when Levi pulled out excruciatingly slow. “Levi,” he whimpered. “Just ple-” His sentence lost as Levi pushed forward. 

The man was gentle to start with, rocking back and forth, driving Eren to the brink of insanity with the slowness. His green eyes flitted shut, the back of his head digging into the soft pillow as he moaned in satisfaction; overwhelmingly happy in finally getting what he’s always wanted. It continued on for a few moments, enjoying the easy rhythm until Levi started to pick up the pace. 

Eren arched his back when it got faster, his body reacting to Levi’s harder thrusts. He breathed out the man’s name, relishing in the feel of that thick, heated slick-cock easing in and out of him, head scraping at his walls. “Feel so fucking good,” he murmured, chest rising and falling with each breath. 

“You like that, un?” Levi rasped, his breathing quick and throaty with the growing vigorous pounding. He leaned forward, hands going to rest on the bed either side of Eren. “You ain’t felt nothing yet.” 

Eren moaned throatily, Levi thrusting into him deeper than ever, balls slapping against his ass, skin on skin sounding out loudly into the room. He whined, shifting on the bed, begging internally that Levi would just fuck him there, in that certain spot he knew would drive him to his end. That thought alone made him realise just how hard he was. How much his cock was screaming for any kind of feeling, any kind of tug. Rather, it got the ends of a dress shirt teasingly stroke along the shaft as Levi drove into him each time. The sensation was both good and frustrating, forcing Eren to take action.

Eren moved his arms from where it laid by the pillow, hand tugging at Levi’s shirt. “Off,” he pleaded. 

Levi slowed down and nodded, allowing Eren to unbutton the white shirt, revealing his chest and stomach. The man shrugged it off, flinging it somewhere in the distance with an arm without a care. Eren groaned appreciatively, eyes hovering from his happy trail, all the way to the thin patch of hair that covered Levi’s chest and pink nipples. The candles were doing all kinds of things to Levi’s flushed, sweat sheened skin. It made Eren lick his lips, wanting to taste every inch of it. The man wasn’t nearly as fit as he once was, but that didn’t matter to Eren. He wanted to devour all of it. Wanted to reach out and touch and kiss Levi while at it, even if their height difference wouldn’t allow it. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Eren murmured, hands running up the side’s of Levi’s body.

“You done yet?” Levi grumbled, looking down, black hair falling onto his face, some of it sticking to his sweaty temples. His mouth was slightly open, lips wet and looking debauched, and so fucking delicious. He wished he could take a picture so he would never forget how sexed out Levi looked.

“No,” Eren shook his head. “Never.” 

“Too bad,” Levi muttered, driving his hips forward as hard as he could. 

Eren’s eyes shot widely open, shocked to his core by the sudden slam and shot of pleasure as Levi’s tip rubbed right along his sensitive walls. The man was merciless, continuing on as he panted above Eren, breath fanning over the younger man’s chest. Eren watched deliriously the way Levi’s face contorted; his eyes heavy with every push forward, his brows deeply furrowed, the sweat running down his face. 

Without being aware of it, Eren’s lower legs, ankles and feet wrapped around Levi’s waist, unconsciously wanting to bring the man closer and spur him on to pound him deeper. Levi obeyed, lowering himself again now that Eren was done ogling at his chest. After one thrust, Eren was lost in the sensation as Levi’s cock brushed against his bundle of nerves. His body roaring to life, lightning trickling all along his nerves, his cock twitching and his muscles clenching. 

“Holy fuck,” Eren moaned, mind growing dizzy as Levi powered through shallowly, barely slipping out, only to plunge back in deep and hard. _Mercilessly hard_. 

“Right there, huh?” Levi snickered, voice sounding just as fucked out as Eren’s own. 

Eren could only nod, mouth so dry from his constant moaning of Levi’s name. He forced his eyes open, dead set on watching the man he adored so much throughout his years fuck him into oblivion. The way his hips moved, the way he dived into just the right spot had Eren arching his back, groaning, sweating, mind histiarical and thinking of just how good the man above him was at fucking. So experienced and perfect. The years of waiting, the guilt of lying about his identity all well worth it as the intense pleasure filled him up, making his heart feel high and tight and his body stunned with each dive forward. 

He wasn’t going to last long. Eren swallowed dryly when he felt his stomach clench at a particular hard thrust. His cock in agony and pleading. His balls tightened and in a last ditch effort, Eren jammed his hand between them, hissing as he wrapped his sweaty palm around his leaking cock. It was so hard, scorching, and so strained. He was about to wank himself, but without slowing his harshness, Levi’s hand covered his own, making Eren’s body melt. 

“Please,” he begged. “I’m so close.” 

He slipped his hand away, eyes squeezing shut as Levi touched his cock for the first time. It sparked such an intense joy in Eren, he knew it would only take a few jerks and he was done for. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as Levi began stroking him, foreskin moving over his tip, taking Eren to heaven and back. Levi tugged quickly, matching the rhythm to his thrusts. 

“Levi,” Eren cried, wrapping his arms around Levi, fingers and nails digging into the man’s flushed skin. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Come for me,” Levi approved, rubbing Eren’s slick head between the palm of his hand and fingers.

The sensation overwhelmed him, along with one last brutal push into his nerves, Eren was choking out. His muscles clenched, body on fire, bedspread sticking to his sticky body, his balls tightened and suddenly he was lost in delirium, the room spinning around him in frenzy. He gripped at Levi, trying to ground himself as his cock spurted hot milky come onto his stomach; his abs and chest contracting under his tanned, sun-kissed skin. 

“Fuck,” Levi gritted, letting go of Eren, his thrusts suddenly irregular, seeking his own relief. Eren squeezed his eyes shut, feeling over sensitive and used when the man suddenly stopped, drawing his own long, deep groan, and muttering a string of ‘ _shits’_ and ‘ _oh yeahs.’_

They were still for what felt like hours, breathing and swallowing, coming down from their highs. Eren struggled to bring his mind back to reality, his body numb from being fucked so ruthlessly. He whined quietly as Levi pulled out. The action caused him to watch blissfully sated as the man took off the condom and left the bed to dispose of it. 

“Wow,” Eren mumbled into the room, straightening his stiff legs. They were shaking a little from being at such an odd angle for so long. His ass was sore and knew it was still going to be the following day. When Levi didn’t reply, Eren sat up and leaned against the headboard, watching as he picked up their clothes and tossed them onto a dresser, including their phones. The young man’s heart skipped a beat, smiling knowingly. _He hasn’t changed one bit_ , he thought. _Still likes to clean, even right after sex._

“Do you want water?” Levi asked, handing Eren a box of tissues.

“That’d be nice.” Eren nodded, smile loopy, his body exhausted

“Use the shower if you want to. It’s down the hall, on your left,” Levi continued, walking towards the door. 

“I don’t think I could stand even if I wanted to,” Eren chuckled tiredly.

Turning to look at Eren, Levi’s lip twitched, the candles still dancing beautifully against his skin. “Is that so?” 

“You were right,” Eren murmured. Levi raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. “I am too young for this kind of fun.” 

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes and leaving the room without even replying. 

Eren laughed breathlessly, resting his head against the wooden headboard. He was so thoroughly blissed out, he felt like he could take the world right there and then after a long nap. Instead, he took it all in, the feeling of happiness and the pleasure he just experienced. 

He kept shaking his head unbelievably, the biggest smile on his face. His heart and chest felt so light, fluttering in all the moments he looked back on that happened throughout the night. Never in the past would he have thought this would ever happen. He’d been so sure that he’d never get his chances with Levi; the man that was always so out of reach. And yet, there he was. Of course, he knew that the truth was going to come out soon. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but by the time the following weekend came by, it surely would. His throat tightened a little from that though, not enjoying how the guilt was popping up after such a good time.

He tried to drown those thoughts away with better ones. Like how this was the first time he’s ever spent Valentine’s Day with someone. Or well, Valentine’s night, considering they only fucked. It was enough to make Eren even happier and hopeful. Maybe fate would be on his side just this once. After his years of pining as a teenager for a man he should not have been interested in, arguing with his father and running away, studying and working from the ground up in an unknown country, maybe just this once things would go well for him. 

Eren looked to the side, grabbing a few tissues from where the box rested on the bedside table. He cleaned himself up, wiping away his come and any lube that hadn’t dried yet. All the while, he thought back to what Jean had said. There was no way a man could be that good at screwing without keeping it up. Levi surely was doing some people without them knowing it. Shaking his head to remove those thoughts, he placed them back onto the table only to notice the few items on there. The alarm clock with bright red numbers indicating that it was past one in the morning. The battery-run candles, the wine and the box of chocolates that Levi’s friends left there for him, probably, and finally a pair of glasses. They were black rimmed and thick, the kind he knew people wore when their eyes started failing them because of age. 

It made Eren’s heart hurt a little, almost bittersweet if anything. It reminded him of the gap between their ages and all the time he’d spent away from this man and all his friends and family. Time changed them all, and yet, it made Levi even more appealing than he’d ever thought. 

“Here,” Levi said, holding out the glass, distracting Eren from his thoughts. 

He’d been thinking so deeply, he hadn’t even heard Levi come back in. The man was in another pair of briefs and his hair was wet, probably from a quick shower, Eren guessed. It didn’t go unnoticed that his hair tie was still wrapped around one of Levi’s wrists.

“Thanks,” Eren answered, taking the big glass of cold water and gulping it down. He did not miss Levi turning off the candle and grabbing his glasses on the table before making his way to the other side. That’s when Eren realised that he was laying on the side Levi normally slept on. Back pedaling really quick because he never even thought to ask. He quickly gulped and asked. “It’s okay for me to stay the night, right?” 

“Yeah, you’re fine, kid,” Levi replied. “I’ll take you home after breakfast.” 

Eren grinned, watching Levi get under the covers. “I get breakfast? Dang, you really are a _daddy_.” 

Levi scowled at Eren, brows furrowed. “Shut your mouth or I might kick you out now without all your clothes” 

“Alright, alright,” Eren laughed, placing his glass down so he could get under the warm bedspread too before looking at Levi. “But seriously, thanks. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had such a good fuck or even spent the night with someone on Valentine’s.”

Levi’s eyes softened at his words, a smallest, barely there smile on his lips, the slight crows feet at the corners of his eyes deepening. “You and me too, _Aaron_.” 

Eren’s mouth opened, catching himself from correcting his name. It hurt, but it’d have to do for now. The gentle way Levi was looking at him made his heart ache for more. To talk about all of that they’ve missed between them. To tell him the truth about how much he’s always loved Levi more than he should have. And to know why Levi never seeked out a happier future. 

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Eren whispered. 

Levi nodded, meeting Eren half way into the lightest, softest kiss. Their lips barely touched until Eren’s fingers tickled at Levi’s prickly jaw, deepening it sensually until he could taste the lingering toothpaste and and feel the exhaustion of his body. 

Eren would slide them down, kiss him once more before Levi would pull apart, bidding Eren a goodnight and turning off the last candle. Eren would lay there in the dark, his heart filled with want and happiness all at once. He’d stare up at the dark ceiling, remembering a time back years ago when he’d laid in this very room with Mikasa, thinking of Levi that slept down the hall. It was such a lovely contrast, he felt so close to the man and yet so far away. After his heart calmed down he slowly drifted to sleep once the gentle even snores of Levi’s own tiredness could be heard in the silence of the room.

  
  


-

A loud ding was what woke him at first and then another that followed a few seconds later. It wasn’t quite an alarm, but rather a notification when someone was receiving a text. It wasn’t his. It was a tone that belonged to iPhones and not a Samsung that he had. He could feel the mattress move beside him, but he paid it no mind. He felt so tired and comfortable, wrapped in the softest cotton and nostalgic scents that he wanted to stay asleep for a few more hours. He wanted to enjoy the lull of Levi’s bed, the thought of being in the same place as the man for a little longer before they had to part.

However, that ding noise was persistent. It came many more times - some further apart than others - forcing Eren to wrinkle his nose and turn his head to the offending notification. Eren struggled to open his eyes and once he did, he watched in a dreamlike manner as Levi looked at his phone in the slightly dark room. The man wore thick black glasses, leaning back against his headboard and reading his phone. _He’s even attractive in glasses,_ he thought lazily. Eren smiled easily, noticing Levi slowly close his eyes once turning off his phone. He had high hopes that Levi would put it away and lean over for a good morning kiss or something. Rather, he did not get that at all. 

Silence filled the space. He knew Levi was aware that he was awake. And yet, he sat there for the longest time, head resting back, his eyes still closed. His jaw clenched and unclenched, his knuckles one minute white against the iPhone as he gripped it, and then back to normal, allowing the phone to fall to his lap. He breathed through his nose quietly, chest rising and falling.

Eren furrowed his brows, now a lot more awake at the man’s bizarre actions. _What was he doing,_ Eren wondered. He was so confused. Who was messaging Levi that was instilling such a reaction? If anything, Eren was feeling a little annoyed too. Here he was hoping he would wake up, maybe give the man a good morning blowjob and- His thoughts were put to a stop when yet another ding sounded, causing the man to open his eyes and look down to the phone. 

This time Eren made sure Levi knew he was awake. He shifted from his stomach to his side, confusion written all over his face as he watched Levi picked up his phone. He could tell Levi was eyeing him without fully turning his head. Levi swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, and at that, Eren was about to ask what was wrong until Levi suddenly looked at him; face a blank mask that the younger man couldn’t read even if he tried. 

“How was your sleep, _Eren_?” 

“Oh shit,” Eren gasped, sitting up quickly, the sheets falling down his back. His heart stopped right in his throat at the mere mention of his real name. His mouth opened widely, his eyes bulging, his stomach churning at the realisation that he’s been caught. He gaped like a fish, unsure of what to do or what to say.

“You little shit,” Levi sneered. He didn’t look angry, Eren noted. But he didn’t look happy either. The mask he was wearing was so nonchalant, Eren couldn’t tell how he felt about this in any way. But considering his previous reactions, he must be confused. But how!? 

“How-how did you realise?” Eren asked, voicing that very thought. 

“Mikasa texted me, asking me if I knew where _Eren_ is,” Levi answered, swinging his phone. 

Eren groaned, shifting to mimic how Levi sat. That could only mean one thing. She wouldn’t have texted Levi otherwise. She would’ve rather texted their friends, but certainly not her dad. Not ever. Especially when she knew he didn’t want his parents knowing he was there. 

“Fuck, did she see through Jean’s story?” He muttered incredulously, hands gripping at the sides of his own scalp. 

“No. I sure as fuck did,” Levi deadpanned, eyes still never leaving Eren. “Wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Eren was about to say something, but he stopped himself. He needed to think about what he was going to say properly. It must be a shock for the older man. Maybe he even feels disgusted. Eren didn’t mean to lie, it just sort of happened. He didn’t think Levi would take a chance on him if he knew who Eren was. Not in a million years. He was sure of it. He knew he had to apologise. That was the first step. 

“I’m sorry,” Eren said earnestly as he could, meeting Levi’s eyes guilty. “I… it wasn’t my intention to lead you on or anything. Not really, anyway. I just…” He swallowed. He was going to be in the biggest shit for this. What if Levi kicked him out? What if he can’t attend the wedding anymore? He was Jean’s best man, for god’s sake. He pleaded with his eyes when he continued. “I just wanted to be with you this once, even if it meant lying or leading you on.” 

Levi’s lips tugged at the corners, making Eren almost flinch. With a small moment passing by them, Levi suddenly began to bark with laughter, head falling back to the headboard. 

“Stop looking like you’re about to piss the bed,” he chuckled, running a hand through his black hair. Eren gaped at him, horrified and shocked all at once. “It’s fine, kid.” 

“What?” Eren asked incredulously. Head shaking slowly. “It’s fine?” Levi nodded, a tug still on his lips. “Really? I thought you’re gonna kick me out of the house and forbid me to come to the wedding.”

Levi snorted. “It’s whatever. What’s done is done. There’s no going back,” he explained. “When you reach my age, you don’t give a flying fuck about anything anymore. If you live with regrets, it’s only going to make shit worse.”

 _Wow_ , Eren thought. His hammering heart slowing down. Maybe he should’ve been honest at the start. Maybe if he had flirted with Levi when being truthful, the man would’ve taken him in anyway. That thought pulled an unpleasant feeling of guilt from his chest. “Still, I really, _really_ am sorry” 

Levi waved his hand, putting an end to the many apologies Eren still wanted to say. “And so? How does it feel to have done the man you crushed on as a teenager?”

 _What!?_ He screamed internally. Levi knew? He knew all fucking long? How!? There was no way. Absolutely no way!

“Aye!?” Eren blurted, moving sideways to lean his shoulder against the headboard. “You knew about that?” 

Levi scoffed. “It was hard not to. Mikasa’s mother always thought of you as endearing. She said I was simply your role model. But, shit kid,” he answered, rubbing at the shaved parts of his black hair. “I know the look of hunger.”

“Yeah, I was a pretty horny kid,” Eren laughed. “Can’t blame me though. You were fine as fuck back then.” He smirked, taking another look at all of Levi’s glory, the greying hair, the youth that time takes away from everyone, before continuing on. “Even nicer now. You’ve aged like wine.” 

“God, that’s so fucking cheesy. Do you say that to all your _daddy_ fuck buddies?” 

“No, you’re the only one,” Eren quickly protested. 

“Don’t kid yourself.” 

“I mean yeah, I’ve had a few flings here and there with older people,” Eren tried to explain himself. That brought back memories from the previous night, both Jean’s words and Levi’s actions. Snickering, Eren continued. “But you know, you’re one to talk. Jean said Mikasa’s been trying to get you laid for _years_ now. After last night, it’s a proven point that you’re no way in hell out of practice.” 

“What Mikasa doesn’t know won’t hurt her, as you said last night about your mother,” Levi replied quickly.

Eren erupted in laughter, realising that yeah, Levi was definitely not honest with Mikasa about his love life. “God, no wonder you let me have a pass. You dirty old man. So, how many people have you been drinking Viagra for, huh?” 

“You little fucking twerp. I don’t need that shit, _yet_.” Levi scowled, crossing his arms. 

“I know. And? How many is it then?” Eren pressed, leaning forward in his excitement, eagerly wanting to know more about Levi while he hasn’t been around. 

“No,” Levi argued. “Let’s talk about what you’re doing here instead. Why come back after all these fucking years? The way Carla always spoke about you, neither us thought you’d ever take a step on this soil again.”

Eren sighed, frowning at the sudden talk of serious things. “Mikasa and Jean’s wedding. I felt bad enough missing the funeral. Really, I am very sorry about missing that, and for your loss. I just couldn’t…. I couldn’t miss this one.”

“You didn’t have the decency to tell Carla that you’re here?” Levi questioned, his scowl wiped away now into a softer expression at Eren’s explanation. Probably at the mention of his late wife too. 

“I was going to surprise her, actually,” Eren corrected. “And... well. You know that I’d avoid Grisha more than anything.”

Levi huffed through his nose. “Still a dick, is he?”

Eren nodded. “He would’ve belittled me about becoming a physio at every chance he got. At least this way, he’ll only have a few days after the wedding.” 

“Physio, heh?” Levi brows quirked. “That explains your strong hands.” 

“You did seem to like the way I played with your ass when I blew you,” Eren smirked. “There’s more if you’re willing to not make this a once off chance.” 

Levi clicked his tongue. “How about you take me to dinner before getting into my pants again.”

Eren’s heart sang at that. The heavens above him opened, his life suddenly a million times brighter than he could ever imagine. Did Levi really just instigate there was more? That they could do this again? That Eren had more chances and this wouldn’t come to an end once they left the house? Eren licked his lip, his smile explosive, flashing his straight teeth at the thought that this wasn’t going to be the end. His younger self would’ve been screaming out of the window with all the excitement he held inside his chest. 

“I could do that, easy,” Eren agreed happily. 

“And? What’s your plans for after the wedding?” Levi questioned. 

“Back home on the Tuesday following,” Eren answered, trying to keep his smile just as bright, even though it dawned on him that now with Levi agreeing for more, his initial plans was going to leave him with not much room for any fun. 

Levi frowned. “Home so soon?”

Eren pursed his lips, hand going up to run along his knotted hair. “Got a job and rent to pay, like any other adult and all...” 

“Life’s pretty shit like that,” Levi muttered. “Do you like it…. Wherever you live?”

Eren couldn’t help but wonder how much Levi actually knew of Eren. If the man didn’t recognise him, then that surely meant he never saw photos. Then again, he rarely sent any to his mum and usually the ones to his friends were snapchats and he doubted Mikasa would show those to him. But even then, Levi mentioned his mum spoke to him about Eren. So, shouldn’t he already know this piece of information? Unless he was just asking out of niceties. 

“Sydney?”

Levi hummed. 

“Yeah, it’s great. It has everything needed, right? Just… It's missing mum and Mikasa, Armin and Jean and…” Eren bit his lip, eyes never leaving Levi’s silver ones. “You. There’s not really anyone there like you.” 

“Play your cards right at dinner and you might get a visitor,” Levi proposed.

Shucking a breath, Eren leaned forward, “Would you?” 

The ideas suddenly flooded his mind of everything he’d want to show Levi should he visit. There were so many that it overwhelmed him. There was so much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to share with the man. He would need to be there for weeks or else Eren would beg him to stay. 

“If you invite me, why not? Have yet to leave this hell hole. Might as well be dying in it at this rate too,” Levi grumbled, hand moving to the air to show his point. 

“Not a chance. I don’t remember you being that kind of person, Levi,” Eren protested. 

“Age does weird shit to you, Eren.” 

_Oh, I know,_ Eren thought lewdly. 

“Like makes you sleep with your daughter’s childhood friend?” Eren grinned, holding back a laugh. 

“Shut up,” Levi growled, his face frowning and almost pouting. Eren laughed, hand scratching at his own scalp.

“I’m only teasing,” Eren tried to defend. 

“Fuck off,” Levi sneered, even though his eyes clearly shone mischievously. 

_I’m glad you did_ , Eren thought. He was also happy that Levi was even in that nightclub last night. Relieved that Jean approved it in the first place too. Otherwise, Eren wouldn’t have gotten the chance to be there. Or even joke with him. At that thought, Eren couldn’t help but grin sheepishly, realising just how much they’ve bickered over the hours they’ve been together. It was never like that in the past. Levi was always the adult and the one Eren wouldn’t disappoint or argue with. And yet, from the moment Eren sat next to Levi in that club, things had been so vastly different. It was like they just worked well together. _Clicked_ or something. It was so easy to be in Levi’s presence now and felt so good to get lost in the warmth that lingered in his heart. He didn’t want it to ever end. Now that he got a taste of such joy in having Levi close to him again, he wanted it to stay like this for now on.

Although, if there’s one thing Eren has learned by growing up, life wasn’t so easy. He didn’t always get what he wanted. Even if fate had offered him this one amazing, unforgettable night, who knew what else, especially negative, it had in store for him. Of course, there was reality and responsibilities too. Such as the reason why he was even there. 

“So… what’s the plan then?” Eren asked. 

“For what?” Levi questioned.

“The wedding and...” Eren drew his hand back and forth between the two of them. “Our situation.” 

Levi hummed, looking down to the pillows as he thought. “For the wedding we’ll pretend this never happened. Nor the dates that you’ll be taking me out while you’re here.” 

“Oh, so not just dinner? Alright. Seems fair. I’ll deal with that. Truce to that one,” Eren affirmed. “And afterwards?” 

“We see where it goes,” Levi suggested. “What do you kids cause it these days? Long distance or some shit?” 

“Yeah!” Eren beamed, feeling giddy that Levi would even attempt that sort of thing. “Long distance would be cool. It’d be nice to get to know you again, but as an adult this time.” 

“Alright, long distance until you grow the balls to ask me to visit,” Levi agreed. A gentle smile on his lips. It was so soft, much like the one from the night before, that Eren wanted to lean in and taste it on his lips. So he shuffled a little forward, eyelids heavy with want. But Levi paid him no mind. 

“If I had a choice, you’d get on that plane with me,” he murmured. “Fuck responsibilities and all.” He inched closer, feeling Levi’s nose puffing against his face.

“Yes. If only we all could-,” Levi stopped abruptly, pulling back and holding up a straight index finger. “Don’t even think about it until you’ve brushed your teeth.” 

Eren pouted, “No fun, you’re spoiling the vibe, Levi.” Sitting back, he added, “That’s twice now.” 

“Twice?” Levi furrowed his brows, puzzled. 

“I was meant to suck you off when we woke up. But we both know how that didn’t happen,” Eren grumbled. “Hope it isn’t going to be a trend once Mikasa finds out.” 

“Heh, were you?” Levi snarked. “Christ, what a horny brat.” 

“I can’t help it. You’re too sexy and it does stuff to me,” Eren proclaimed. 

“You’re going to kill me with sex, aren’t you?” Levi muttered, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“That’s the plan, so, let’s make sure Mikasa doesn’t know, okay?” Eren suggested. He would be castrated if Mikasa found out without having an explanation. That thought alone made his balls quiver in fear. 

“She won’t anytime soon,” Levi promised. “We would need to be sure about this when we do tell her.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure about this now,” Eren replied. “Since you apparently already know how long I’ve wanted you.” 

“I know. It’s like you said, let’s first get to know each other as adults,” Levi agreed. “First step entails you climbing into that damn shower because you’re filthy.” To prove his point, Levi wrinkled his nose.

“And you’ll clean up and make breakfast while I do?” Eren guessed. 

“Correct. Now get your ass out of bed,” Levi instructed. 

“Do I get a kiss if I do?” Eren wondered out loud

“No,” Levi was quick to answer. He picked up his phone, climbing out of the bed. 

Eren watched him stretch, the pale skin tight over his back. Eren followed suit, although a little more gingerly as his legs were stiff and his ass still felt like it’d been through a rough time. Eren stayed where he was though, a little hesitant as Levi opened the black curtains, looking out to his backyard. He rested his hands on his hips, the black hair tie catching Eren’s attention. 

“Will I ever get my hair tie back?”

“No. I’m considering it a Valentine’s gift,” Levi replied. 

Eren grinned, chuckling breathlessly at Levi’s explanation. He could deal with that. Actually, it was sort of sweet, in an unusual way. But, Eren supposed that maybe it was something Levi wanted to keep to remember this night by. Shrugging his shoulders, he took large steps to the dresser, gathering his clothes for a shower. He checked his phone too, that he found in his jean pockets. He didn’t have too many messages, just of Jean asking when he’d be home and Mikasa asking where he was. 

Although, there was a third from a recipient that didn’t have a name. It was a number he’d recognise any day though, from having memorised it for years. It was a number he always wanted a text from, but never got while he was overseas. Eren smiled brilliantly as he opened it up and read the series of messages. 

**(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
** You conniving little shit.  
Not a word in ten years and you suddenly show up, begging to be fucked?   
What, with your fucking long hair and tanned skin, and what was it again? An Australian fucking accent?   
Here’s that number you never asked for.  
Along with that chance you asked me to take. 

He read it again and again, water wounding up in his eyes; out of wanting to laugh or cry, he wasn’t entirely too sure. How had a simple night of wanting to finally get into Levi’s - the man he had crushed on since he hit puberty way back when - pants suddenly became his bright future? Was it those love martinis they had? Did they make them both deliriously love drunk in taking this step? Eren’t didn’t know, but frankly, he was over the moon. On cloud nine, actually. He clicked his phone screen off, the sound surprisingly loud in the quiet room. 

“Eren,” Levi murmured. 

“Hm?” Eren hummed, looking up to find Levi gazing at him. 

“I’m glad you came back for the wedding. It’s good to see you again.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm really sorry if it was super stiff, ahaha! I really need to get back into the flow of things, but it's hard to sometimes! It's a start, so hopefully I can find a better writing voice as the months go by! It would be lovely to get back to writing ereri more often!
> 
> If no one hasn't realised yet, this fic was 100% inspired by Abba!  
> You have a karaoke night with my friends to thank for that!
> 
> You can find the two main songs [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FNBZwONvQU) and [here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp-nuAw8Vwc)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Until next time.


End file.
